1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to attachment of an electrical connector to another member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors are sometimes provided with a shield, such as an exterior ground shell, to shield the electrical contacts of the connector from effects such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) for example. It is known to mount electrical connectors to printed circuit boards with the contacts of the connectors having through-hole press fit tails or surface mounted tails, and a ground shield/shell of the connector having tails which are through-hole press fit connected to the printed circuit board.
It is also known to extend tails of electrical contacts through a substrate and then bend the tails to help retain the contacts on the substrate.
There is a desire to provide an electrical connector which has a greater resistance to disconnection from a printed circuit board than conventional through-hole press fit connected connectors. There is also a desire to provide an electrical connector which is biased against the substrate it is connected to, such that there is less risk of damage to electrical connections between contacts of the electrical connector and conductors of the substrate. There is also a desire to provide an enhanced mechanical connection of an electrical connector to a substrate by use of a shield of the electrical connector.